Sin... er, Bates Does It HIS Way!
Title: Sine...er, Bates Does It HIS Way! Players: Heather O'Leary, Nathan Bates, And Elizabeth Maxwell (Err, Jennifer Cooke) Location: Science Frontiers Synopsis: What a way to go back to work. Ordered to hunt down and capture your friends! LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary is seated behind her desk, reviewing a file. "Well, Miss Cooke, your resume looks fine. What experience do you have in tracking people down, and... Shall we say, bringing them in?" The door to what was formerly Juliet Parrish's office pushes open none too gently, allowing a rather...unhappy looking Nathan Bates in. He limps, moving towards the desk his Head of Security has set up, without looking at who she's speaking with. "Where is the bitch?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles politely to Heather, glancing down at the sheet, and considering. "Under previous employers as a private contractor, I've had to track down and bring back plenty of people. Most of them well armed when I was dealing with them." She's got a brown wig on, for note, and has her face made up to look darker than it normally is. Heather O'Leary raises her hand to forestall any further comment from Jennifer Cooke, and looks to Nathan, "Mr. Bates, I told you, LAPD and our own Security Forces are out combing the City as we speak. All roads out of the City is under three times the normal Police Scrutiny, and our Security teams are watching the Bus Terminals, Railroad terminals, and all possible Airfields. They won't escape us. Plus, since you said you had shot Mr. Donovan, I have some of the better trained Security forces staking out Hospitals, and any known Resistance Doctor's Offices." She pauses, "And as soon as my last interview of the day is over, I will be going out, and personally looking for them. With the contacts I have in the Local Resistance, I should be able to find them." Nathan Bates narrows his eyes at Heather, his lips pulling back in a not so subtle sneer. "Yes, I'm sure you have many contacts in the local Resistance." he muses, straightening. "Let me assure you, Ms. O'Leary, that if I do not have the slut and her boy toy in my office by midnight tonight, it'll lead me to wonder just how hard you're trying..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods to Heather at the hand raise, going quiet, and simply watching the conversation move back and forth. Heather O'Leary's shirt is unbuttoned a little, seemingly by accident, but really, it is a calculated ploy by Heather to keep Nathan's attention on her, and not her 'work'. She stands up and moves around 'her' desk, taking a couple steps towards Nathan, "Mister Bates, I find your lack of faith... unmerited. It is a large City, and you can check for yourself what orders I have given." She limps, only slightly, so that Nathan does believe the story about her being in a car wreck. "Check with the police commissioners, the LA County Sheriff, and the Security Log, if you wish. I have pretty much done everything but call in the Visitors... and if you have changed your mind about that, I will contact Lydia, right now..." "NO," Nathan's hand balls into a fist as he eyes Heather, or rather, certain parts of Heather's anatomy before shaking his head. "I want the first stab at them both. They're -mine-. Diana can have what's left." He falls silent for a moment, a rather sick smile playing across his lips before he clears his throat. "Midnight tonight, Ms. O'Leary. The city is not that big, and I am paying you, and everyone else, enough. Midnight, am I clear?" Elizabeth Maxwell frowns slightly at that, looking between the two with mild interest. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Fine. Than if that is your final word on it. Yes, you are clear. However, I must tell you, that if that is the way you want to play it, I will keep the names of three other... 'spies' in my head, until they are brought in. If you are going to do to me, what you did to Mr. Chiang, I had better have something to trade for my life, eh?" Sure, she can play this high-stakes game. She turns to Elizabeth, "Miss Cooke, assist me in tracking down the two Resistance shits, and you are hired. Your... Interview just became interactive." Nathan Bates is rather preoccupied with things as they stand right now, and having had the crap kicked out of him by Parrish and the fancy-boy Donovan. It galls him, and he's not going to rest until he gets his own back. "Fine, Ms. O'Leary," He pauses, looking to the side as if realizing that Heather isn't alone for the first time. Elizabeth Maxwell stands up more straightly, and nods to Heather. "Yes, ma'am." Heather O'Leary says softly, to Nathan, "Mister Bates... Has your wound been checked? I know you got shot in the leg, and if it has not been checked, as your Head of Security, I insist that it get looked at... even if only by me. We dare not risk you getting an infection in that leg. I can handle anything but digging the bullet out." Yes, the bruises might be painful, and the bullet might hurt, but having an employee point out that it could just get infected? That should make the man think. Nathan Bates frowns at that, before nodding. "Have a doctor sent to my office. I'm going to make some calls." he mutters, turning and limping his way back towards the door. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over from Heather to Nathan as that is asked, glancing downward at the limp, without any reaction to it. She glances back towards Heather then, and shrugs slightly. Heather O'Leary nods, "Very Well Mister Bates." She moves to the side of her desk, and picks up the phone. While waiting for the call, she looks at 'Jennifer', "Bottom drawer of my desk... There is a pistol. You can use it for today, until you are cleared to carry a personal weapon in the building, if you are cleared, that is." Into the phone, she finally says, "Send a Doctor to Mister Bates' office. Yes... No, Gunshot wound to the Leg. Yes? Good." Elizabeth Maxwell nods to Heather, moving to the drawer, and pulling the weapon out, putting it in her inside jacket pocket. She pauses for the phone call, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Interesting interviews you people have here." Heather O'Leary frowns slightly at Elizabeth, and than shrugs, "Such is the high stress world of security at a Government level..." Well, it is a Provisional Government, but still. The phone on the desk rings. Heather O'Leary reaches for the Phone, "O'Leary. This better be good." Elizabeth Maxwell nods, glancing about a bit. She's about to say something, but pauses as the phone rings, glancing down at it. PHONE: We've got them, Si...Ma'am? Uh. Anyways, Parrish and Donovan have been found. Heather O'Leary calls out, after the phone rings, "Mister Bates! Parrish and Donovan have been Located. I'm going after them immediately." She snaps into the Phone, "Where?" PHONE: Aker's clinic. They went in about an hour ago, and haven't come out. Heather O'Leary says softly into the phone, "Let me know if they Leave... I'll be there in 10 minutes." She sighs, "And next time, when something like this happens, if you wait an hour to tell me, you will be killed for incompetence!" PHONE: I wasn't here when they...oh, never mind. Yes Sir! *click* Elizabeth Maxwell glances to Heather, nodding at the phone conversation, and smiling just a little then, shaking her head. Heather O'Leary slams the phone down, and than moves to Bates' Office, looking in and saying, "They've been spotted. I'm taking the chopper after them." Bates' reply, whatever it is, is muffled. But there's a note of evil triumph underlying the tone. Uh-oh. Heather O'Leary nods, "Very well." She turns for the stairs, "Miss Cooke! Come along." Elizabeth Maxwell hurries along behind as she's told to, following out onto the roof and to the chopper, glancing around, and looking to Heather quickly as she climbs into it. Heather O'Leary slips into the Helicopter, and starts it up. "This ought to be fun..." She reaches for her radio. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, rolling her eyes slightly. "Yeah..." Heather O'Leary says, "Julie... Donovan.... I hate to do this, but if you want me to be working for Science Frontiers.... I have to come take you in.... Or I just take this Chopper, pick you both up, and we run for home." Juliet Parrish says, "Someone has to be, Heather. And it's not me anymore." Heather O'Leary says, "You *know* what he is going to do to you, right? It will... It will likely kill you. Than he'll send Donovan to Diana." Juliet Parrish says, "I...I know. Let Mike slip away. He'll...Bates'll be satisfied if he has me. At least, for long enough for you to help Mike slip out." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Elizabeth...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Yeah?" Heather O'Leary asks softly, "What do I do?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "I have no idea. It just depends. Anything we do is going to be a risk." Heather O'Leary sighs, "We could take them home, and say 'fuck Bates'..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "We could, yes. Julie didn't want us to, though. I may have another idea, but I can't talk out loud while Julie is in here..." She pulls a pair of sunglasses on, to further obscure her face beyond the hair and makeup. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Julie is going to find out, one way or the other, Love..." (Heather O'Leary) - Helicopter #567 slowly moves to land near Doctor Aker's clinic. Heather O'Leary says, "Julie... Nathan has ordered me to get you both, or I will be... deemed a traitor... You know what that means. I either bring you both in, or I... I die. I'm willing to die, that is not the problem, but to bring you to your death, and not take Donovan, and you and I both Die..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "But not /yet/ she doesn't have to. We'll talk to her about it afterwards... after we know what's next, and if we're going back there." She considers. "If we do what she said, and only have her, we could probably rig a 'botched' prisoner transfer where she'd get away. We could implicate someone 'loyal' if we were lucky..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Bates' is just pissed enough that he'll kill me, and... possibly you... if we don't do it the way he wants..." Her eyes close as she sees Nathan killing Liz, probably the same way Julie and herself would die. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms. "It'd be a lot trickier with both. But..." She stops at Heather's comment and shakes her head. "I don't want you killed either. No. I'm not going to let you go off and do something that would get you killed. Talk to Julie, though. She wants someone /watching/ them... and if we have to make a run, we lose that." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Baby... We can find another way to watch them... or we wait to take them in, until we contact Tyler... find a way for you, him, and a few others to come in, before Bates gets a chance to torture them.... Shoot me, making it look like a real attempt, than... You guys get Mike and Julie out. If Tyler, a known Resistance Operative makes it look like he is trying to kill me.... Bates' should believe I am not a traitor..." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13